The Sun and the Moon
by Lawlypop
Summary: Tokiko spends the night alone, staring out into the star-filled sky. She thinks of past events, and tears start dripping from her eyes. Not soon after, she is joined by someone...


**The Sun and the Moon**

Well obviously Buso Renkin does not belong to me.  
I /really/ don't like the title... But I couldn't think of anything better Dx

* * *

Tokiko sat alone, staring at the cold, shining moon with the full glare of its light illuminating over her. She was sitting on the rooftop of the school. Head down, she sighed, brought her legs in and her arms on top of them. The stars were out in masses tonight, and the lights of the city added on to the show. Leaves rustled as a chill breeze passed through her, and she continued staring at the moon. Tokiko touched where her heart would be with her left hand. She still felt incomplete, without a Buso Renkin to activate at any signs of danger. But she knew there was no danger anymore.

She still could not keep her mind off things. It had been only a mere week since Victor had been made into a homunculus and all homunculi were transported to the moon. Earth would be much safer now, with all the technologies of alchemy locked away from the rest of the civilians of the human world. And as always, Papillon stayed in the city, out and about having fun like a little child.

A light shone in the blink of an eye. It was a mere moment, but Tokiko caught a glimpse of a shooting star, her head following in its direction. She smiled a faint smile as it faded away into the sky. And she made a wish. In the past, she may not have believed in such superstitions of wishes coming true through natural events. But someone has changed her. Someone that has always been cheery, no matter what. To wish upon a shooting star, it was not a superstitious belief that may or may not come true. It is an event given to you in your life that gives you hope for the future.

The wind began picking up once again. Tokiko got a brief chill in her body and shivered slightly. But it was nothing drastic. Nothing that would make her return to the dormitory. She came outside in the first place to think, and the thoughts she wanted to herself had not yet been completely thought out. She looked up at the moon again. The moon… It was the moon where Kazuki and Victor faced off. It was the moon that held the belief that the two Victor's had perished doing battle unto themselves. The moon… It was on the moon where a light, as bright as the sun, shone in the midst of the night, and completely revived the hope that had lain dormant within her. And a voice, which she would never forget, but thought was lost, had come back to her.

It had only been a mere week. But seeing him again filled the emptiness in her heart that she thought was lost forever along with him. However, he had returned.

_How worried I had been. How stupid I had been. How could I ever have thought that Kazuki was dead… Even Papillon did not give up hope. And he had wanted to fight him. Yet I… I gave up… That was stupid of me. Stupid, stupid, stupid. _

Thoughts were ringing in her head.

_I was the one… I was the one that gave up hope the easiest, the fastest. There was a pain inside of me that throbbed every day since his disappearance onto the moon. It hurt__ more as day passed. At first I was unable to speak, but I slowly let myself talk as I came into realization of what happened. I completely ignored the words of others. I continued living life as it was. _

Tears started forming in her eyes.

_Yet I… Yet I… During that time… I was unable to shed even a tear. I didn't let myself, because I didn't dare believe that he was dead. __Yet I…later… had completely let myself believe that he was dead. And that was when the tears came to my eyes…_

They started dripping…

_How could I have been so foolish, to believe that he was be dead? _

She bent her head down, crying silently, trying to hold back any more tears that wanted to come.

"The moon is beautiful tonight, isn't it Tokiko?"

Suddenly alert, she spun to her left, and saw a figure. Kazuki. Immediately, she rubbed her tears away with her arm, but before she could put her arm down, Kazuki's hand caught it. He looked at her, worried. "Tokiko… why are you crying?"

She put on her fierce face. "Idiot! I'm not crying! Something just got caught in my eye, that's all!"

Kazuki smiled, obviously with disbelief, gently put her delicate arm down anyways, and stared straight at the full moon. "What were you doing all alone up here, when you should be sleeping at this time, the same with everyone else in school?"

"I might ask the same of you."

He ignored her reply. "You know, it's dangerous for you to be out here all alone, especially without your Buso Renkin to protect you."

Tokiko looked at him and said in her usual tough voice, "You know very well that all homunculi are gone from here, so there is no danger. Except for the occasion kidnapper or serial killer of course." She laughed. "But I can handle them myself. I don't need any Buso Renkin for the likes of those lowlifes." And she looked in the moon as well.

Kazuki grinned. "Hey, you never know. It's still dangerous. After all, they might gang up on you. I bet you'll wish you have your Buso Renkin then!"

Tokiko slammed a fist into her palm. "No matter how big the gang is, I'll still handle them no problem!" She smiled. "A Buso Renkin would definitely help with cleaning up though." Beside her, Kazuki spread his legs out in front of him and turned to her.

"Well, there's a Buso Renkin right beside you and he'll always be there to help you no matter what happens, even if the problem is just a _mere_ gang."

Kazuki's left arm rose and his hand formed into a promising thumbs-up as he stared into Tokiki's blushing face. And then, when not receiving a response, he settled his arm back down and lay down on the roof, in a relaxed position. "You know, you still haven't answered my question yet."

Tokiko looked at him with a surprised expression.

He smiled at her, and repeated his question. "The moon is beautiful tonight, isn't it Tokiko?"

This time, she replied. "Yes, Kazuki, it is." She paused. "You know, just before you arrived, I was thinking about the moon. And… how I never really appreciated the beauty of the moon until last week, when… _you_… returned from it." Her head bent down in shyness.

Kazuki looked at her, surprised at this response. He then took her chin in his right hand, and carefully lifted her head up until they were staring eye-to-eye. "I've always liked the beauty of the moon. It is bright like the sun, but out comes a light totally different from it. It is a whole new type of beauty, and the light of the full moon cannot be experienced everyday, unlike the sun in the sky."

This time Tokiko smiled. "It's good, Kazuki, that you have appreciated the moon all this time. In the past, the moon's light was used by me to assault homunculi in the darkest of nights. But the sun, it rises and sets, the colours in the sky that it creates, they are a stunning array of beautiful colours. The moon didn't appeal all that much to me at all in the past. Then sun is what I have appreciated all along" She looked at Kazuki, who, while looking deeply into the sky, held caring expression on his face.

"The moon has always been beautiful to me, Tokiko." He took Tokiko's hand into his, as she turned to look at him. "It is almost as beautiful as you…"

And the two watched the night sky shimmer with light.

_The sun and the moon are both beautiful during their own times. They revolve around each other. Day after day, night after night, it is a cycle of beauty. If one did not co-exist with the other, the world would become imbalanced. The two need each other. It has been like this since the beginnings of time, and it will continue to be like th__is until the ends of the earth, together for eternity._

_

* * *

_

I like how it turned out ^^, even though it does seem kind of short. I originally was going to put in a part more about the sun/Kazuki but as you can see, I didn't really get the chance to as I didn't know where to add it. I really like that last part though =D And... I wrote this like _way_ after finishing Buso Renkin, so some of the character personalities may be off...

Comments, criticism?

Thanks for reading! ^^


End file.
